Torture in Time
by dnlnncts
Summary: My contribution for "Kill Elena"... What will await the famous Bitch Troll thru time?
1. Chapter 1

Ok... i am jumping on the "Kill Elena" bandwagon lol... so grab your torches and follow me!

Elena's POV:

I don't know how my life got to where it is today..oh yes I do! That little mouse of a girl that Christian married convinced him to pull everything from my salons and completely cut all ties to me. That was a year ago. I have been racking my brain trying to figure how I can make Christian listen to me again and make my way back into his life... and in my playroom.

If I had a playroom.. I don't even have my place anymore. I lost everything I knew, everything I've had.. and I have no clue how to reclaim anything I once had. I don't even have enough to start over away from here... maybe a new name, look and game plan. But I don't and that's why I'm sitting here, in my car at the end of this barely used road bridge... contiplating just hitting the gas and gun it and see what last tragedy I could end this miserable existance with.

I must have been deep in my thoughts because next thing I know I hear my passenger door open and a man sits right on down like he belongs here. I stare at him first in shock, then fear, confusion... then in awe? He was beautiful..young and handsome, his short curly brown hair looked so soft that I just had to feel if it was real..his face was beautiful in itself but it was his eyes that drew me in. They were the brightest blue.. like sailing the sea on a sunny day. He must have sensed my surprise and lack of speach and began talking first, "Elena Lincoln I presume?"

Oh my.. he knows my name! How does this beautiful stranger know me? I don't recognize him although he seems familiar somehow. "Who..who are you?" I stuttered out, I can hear the rising fear in my own voice, "What are you doing in my car?" With a serious look on his face he turns to me and says "Parker."

"Parker? What's your first name?" I asked, a full name might help me. "Just Parker." He replies with such sternness. "I am here to take you with me."

Take me with him? I don't think so! I'm not leaving this seat until I figure out a foolproof plan to get Christian back or if I am thrown from the car as it plummets to my death... I am still sitting here at my crossroads to decide where to go. I don't appreciate someone telling me what I am going to do

"I don't think so Parker," I tried to sound confident, but failing miserably. "I have other plans."

"Oh I know what your plans are," he says so matter-of-factly, "That is why you are coming with me. There is someone waiting for you as we speak.". Someone waiting? Well that's news to me! I look over at this stranger as he fiddles with something on his wrist. He's setting his watch? Its a nice watch, a few extra buttons and lights than I'm used to seeing even on the higher end of watches. "Who's waiting for me?" I must ask..I must know.

He doesn't answer me.. but before I could reach the door handle and escape this total uncertainty I felt his hand grasp my forearm and a bright blue light engulf me.

Feeling a little disoriented I took a blurry look around... I am no longer in my car but in a room that looked like an ancient style dungeon. Oh no! This does not look good! There are chains everywhere decorating the grey brick walls, wooden tables and benches of different sorts scattered around the dirt floor. I've seen pictures of rooms like this before and I'm not getting a warm fuzzy feeling about it.

"So is this the wench you have brought me?" A voice so deep bellows thru the room. I look over to see a tall well built man wearing nothing but black enter the room and close the big wooden door with bars. Bars? Not good... His hair is jet black and long and pulled back into a ponytail at the nape of his neck. His face hard and full like that of a warrior with scars that line his cheek, and his eyes... so dark that they looked black...dark enough to have me scared and frightened.

"Yeah, this is her." Parker tells the dark stranger. He turns to me and gives me an devilish smile. OK now I'm worried! I don't know where I am ... who these dangerous men are.. and what is going to happen next.

"Where am I?" I ask looking from Parker to this Ivan guy confused. I just want some answers!

"Well..." Parker begins, "Where are you? I would say we're not in Kansas anymore toto. But the big question you should ask is when."

When? When what? When are you letting me go? Kill me? Ransom me? Good luck there. "What do you mean when?" I slowly say. He laughs a good deep belly laugh and replies, "No need for specifics but somewhere around the dark ages. I've brought you here and asked Ivan here to take good care of you." As Parker spoke I saw Ivan walking around, not interrupting our conversation but gathering some chains and rearranging some of the benches in the far corner. Parker than continues, "You're probably wondering why. Why would I go thru such lengths to bring you into the dark ages with me? Well, just so you know I'm not staying. But I will tell you why. In my time, your future, you decided to do something that caused the Grey family to fall apart. I have been sent thru time by Mr. Grey specifically to ensure that you do not follow thru. So I have asked my good friend here to keep a good eye on you so we know where..and when..you are."

Wow! That's a line for nuthouse. I did not travel thru time! There is no such thing! That only exist in books and movies... and this is real life...I think. "No! Not possible!"

"Yes very possible." Parker states then turns to head for the door. He's about to leave me! No! He's taking me with him..."Don't leave me" I yell at his back as he starts walking. I go to run to him when I feel a big strong hand grab my arm and pulled me back. "You'll be staying here with me wench." Ivan says in a deep voice, "I have plans for you."

I tried to scream in protest but was quieted with a scarf around my mouth like a gag. I try to claw up to remove his hands but he immediately empowered me and dragged me over to some dangling chains. My eyes went wide as I realized what was happening. Before I knew it I was chained by my wrist to the ceiling in the middle of the room. At least I was still dressed. Damn I thought too soon... cuz now he's taking a dagger and ripping thru my clothes leaving me in just my bra and underwear. Tears in my eyes are threatening to fall as I now know what's going to happen. Is anyone going to stop this?

"I have heard about you...Elena Lincoln." His voice is scary, chilling my spine with each word. "I hear you like to beat little boys." My heart sinks... what has he been told? I'm definately fearing for my life right now. "I have a son, he is almost a man. Still has training to do. . And his training does not involve being whipped" As he says that I felt a painful blow to my back. I scream as loud as I could but the sound was muffled from the gag. The tears were now streaming down my face. "You are an evil woman and the devil within must be exorcised." Another blow was delivered this time in the front. I see now that he has a board and it already has a crack in it.

He continuously keeps hitting me with various objects, some I don't even recognize, as I hang from these chains in the middle of the room. I can feel the blood running down my body and the pain each lash gave. I can't last any longer. I cry and sob hard until I realize he's not hitting me at the moment. I see Ivan retrieving a bench with shackles and bring it to set under me. Releasing my cuffs he sits me down and restrains my ankles to the legs of the bench and my wrists to the arms. I look up at his dark angry face as he speaks.

"You do not deserve a seat, but seeing as I'm leaving you alone for awhile to go hunt for my family's dinner tonight I don't need you dying hanging there. I'm not thru with you yet. You're time will come but when I decide...and not before I show you the pains you have inflicted." With that he turns and walks to the door. Before he's thru he turns back,"No one knows you are here, so if I do not return from my quest you will die in that chair. I say a couple days with the loss of blood and no food or water. So if you pray, do pray for my return." With those words he closed the door.

I sat there, many thoughts running thru my head. I want to know what I did in the future to have Christian ordering such punishment. This is beyond anything I could think of. As thoughts of confusion ran in my mind and my body aching with pain and oozing blood, my eyes started to close. Before I knew it my body fell into a slumber.

I cautiously open my eyes..how long have been asleep? I don't know how long Ivan will be gone or when he'll be back. I take inventory of my situation... the room is still the same as when he left, my body still aches and I can feel the gashes burning all over my body. Not sure if I'm still losing blood but I know I am thirsty. I still feel sleepy as well, so my eyes close again as I'm trying to adjust more comfortably to no avail. And away to dreamland once again.

I have repeated this for what seems like a long time. I don't know how long or if I will be rescued. It must have been at least a day if not two. I'm feeling paralized unable to move, but still feeling pain. No rescue for me, with that last dismal thought I closed my eyes once again... and drifted off to what could be my last slumber.

Then there was a bright blue light.

Splash! I open my eyes in shock to a bucket of water being thrown in my face. I gasp as I struggled to sit up. I am no longer restrained and now wearing what I would consider a potato sack...it probably was. I am laying on a wooden floor with barrells and nets stacked in the corners. I am feeling the room sway and my disorientation increasing.

"Time to wake up wench." I looked towards the open door to a big, burly man with a gray beard and a hat covering his head holding a bucket. By the looks of him I would say he's dressing as a pirate this year for Halloween. Then realization hits: I'm still not in Kansas!

A/N:

OK... I didn't kill her off...yet! Where is the satisfaction in just a kill? I have an idea how I'm taking this and I hope you join for weird crazy ride! Thanks for reading!

...DeNae...


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you for the reviews and the follows! It is encouraging to continue this story :) So when it mentioned on fb about Elena I had so many possible ways for her to go... but I didn't want to write a bunch of stories, just one. I may not be the best at details but this is where your imagination comes in ..lol.. so here we are with the second chapter!

Elena's POV:

OK, this is seriously not making any sense! Last I knew I was taking what was suppose to be my last breath chained up in some midevil dungeon..then a bright blue light ... now I am soaking wet sitting on a swaying floor even more confused than I was before. I must have taken too long to answer this oversized brute because now he's come over to me and grabbed me by the hair to stand me on my feet. It took a moment to get over the pain of my scalp being violently pulled to get my legs to cooperate, but I was able to stand on my own two feet.

Looking down I can still see marks Ivan had welted into my legs and thighs. So it wasn't a dream! "Come with me." The big brute said as he began to lead me out of this room. I followed obediantly, not knowing what next the fates have in store for me.

As I left this little dank room I was blinded temporarily by the bright sunlight and heard many voices. As my vision cleared I felt like I stepped into an old pirate movie. I saw eye patches, peg legs, swords and even a parrot sitting on a lady's shoulder. We are on a frickin boat! I don't do boats, I get seasick easily. I watched the lady with the parrot come closer to me as I stood dead into my tracks.

"So.." the parrot woman started to speak, "Elena Lincoln. My name is Lucy Gold, and I am the captain here on the 'Gold Digger'. My crew and I have heard many things about you. And I will say I am not impressed. Amazing how such evil can be living in one body alone. But I have some things for you to do here."

OK this is definately a pirate ship.. and a real one at that! I don't know what they are going to do with me but I believe it won't be anything good.

"Willie!" The captain bellows as a young man starts coming from the crowd of onlookers over to us. Not bad looking .. not at all, but I am drawn away from him by Lucy. "I want you to take the wench to start her day. You have the orders to carry out, see to it you do not let up on her whatsoever. You may feed her a bowl and a drink before starting, she will need the strength." With a nod Willie takes my arm and leads me away from the deck of the boat and takes me into a small room to the side.

If I heard right they were going to feed me... about time! That was my thought until I was slammed in a chair in front of a metal cup filled with water and a bowl with something resembling creamy soup but green, with pink chunks, and smelling like a fish market under the sun. I took a healthy drink of the water, not the bottles I've been accustomed to but welcomed water just the same. The food would be a different story... not only does it look bad, but taste worst! I tried hard to eat what I could stomach, I need some strength to figure a way out of this! I don't know what is going to happen to me but I need to stay alive until this nightmare is over.

After a meal of total disgust, Willie brought me back out to the deck with a bucket of suds and what I presume is a scrubber. No Way! I already know what he's going to say before he says it. I am going to be doing some labor around here. I only go on my knees for my pleasure, never work. "Ya can start right up that way... and work down to over this way."

"You're kidding, right?" I know he's not, but I couldn't stop the words coming out. With a laugh and a shake of the head Willie turns away from me, still laughing, and walks to the other side of the deck to pick up a bottle and talk to some of the crew. Well, I might as well start up scrubbing, it'll give me a little alone time to get thoughts straight in my head.

So picking up the pail and the brush I start up in the corner to work my way down. I'm not long in the heat before the boat dipping and swaying got my stomach churning. Whatever it was I ate is now floating in the sea as I had to stand over to the edge to vomit. There was no way I was going to clean that up! Let nature take care of it. But as I leaned over the edge I thought about jumping and finding land. No matter 'When' I am I probably could find help. Looking at the sea that is all I see...no land, no nothing. Well there goes that thought.

I decided to return to my duties, no need to be punished for standing around. I understand I have no control of anything here so I will go with the flow and see where it takes me. Hopefully to a hot shower and a comfy bed after a big meal. So I let those thoughts drive me to continue on.

After awhile I began to really sweat, so I sat back a moment on my heels to survey the crew. There are a lot of weird looking people around this time...many shapes and sizes. I took a look along the boats edges at the people there, then I took a look up the poles to the 'crows nest'. What I saw up there made my jaw drop... a man in a suit! He was too far away to see his face, but I know a suit when I see it! I was about to holler out when "SNAP!"

"Back to work wench!" Oh no, I know that voice! I felt the cracking of a whip again on my back. Turning around I see him, dressed in the same black outfit I saw him wearing when he left me to die. Ivan.

"What are you doing here?" I ask but receive a swish of a whip in response. The pain and confusion is running thru body... I am getting more frightened by the minute.

"This deck needs to shine before the sun sets, so get moving" Ivan nearly spits at me in a growl. I turn back to my scrub brush but my mind keeps reeling. I just need to lose myself in my mind right now.

After awhile and half the deck scrubbed clean I hear some shouting over by the edge. "Martha!" "She's here!" "Oy Martha!" I stare over at the crowd getting excited. The captain comes over and stands me up and drags me over to the crowd. Coming closer to the edge I notice a long board extended from the boats edge, I know what that is... its a plank! Oh this is so not happening!

"Alright wench, we have someone special for you to meet." Captain Lucy tells me as the golden bearded brute lifted me up onto the end of the board. I stare out along the board and I see it... I see the shark waiting in the water, circling around.

"Of course I wouldn't ask you to just jump in" Lucy's voice interupts my thoughts. I am handed a small sword and I look at it in shock. I don't know anything about fencing much less doing it to the death. With much fear I look up from the weapon in my hand into the furious face of the captain. With a shriek and a yell she charges to me with her sword drawn, aiming to my chest. I lift up my sword to maybe block off her attempt, but it only caused me to move further out onto the board. With another swish of her sword I started to lose my footing, slipping off the plank I started to fall in until I grabbed the board to prevent my dive.

Hanging on the board I heard the laughter of the crew ... then from the corner of my eye I saw the suit again, but this time I saw who it was. Parker is here! Why would he be here? Standing beside Ivan they both joined in the laughter of my misfortune. Lucy walks up to where I'm hanging and bends down to talk with me. "Just so you are aware, I believe death is too good for an evil wench who committed quite the crime you have. But Martha is getting hungry and I always feed my pets." And with an evil grin she stands and steps her boot onto my clinging hands. With a yell of pain I let go of the plank and fall down..down to the sea...to Martha the hungry shark. I pass out after the first bite on my left leg, knowing it won't be long before I'm completely eaten. All goes black...

And then I see a bright blue light...

I feel the teeth eating me, like sharp needles pinpointing pain into various parts of my body. Then my body is numb.

"And this is the spot that causes complete paralysis." I heard a foreign accent talking. I barely open my eyes and find myself naked on a steel table with a few different people standing around me. I tried to speak but nothing comes out. Again I have no clue where I am... and I just close my eyes again and hope to a quick ending to this nightmare.

A/N:

OK here's chapter two... still have a few more ideas of torture both physical and mental... but the end will come :) thank you all for reading and reviewing!

...DeNae...


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone reading and reviewing! I hope ya all are still up for a bit more torture and traveling before Elena sees the end. Thanks to all my fb buddies for putting me up to this..lol :)

Elena's POV:

My eyes are closed and I feel nothing...no pain at all thru my body. This I can handle, but I spoke too soon when every feeling came back to me... starting with my legs up to my arms. Oh gosh, I feel immense pain in my leg, if only I could see for myself what damage has been done. I am laying here restrained and naked. They could at least put on the heat, its deathly cold in here. Oh no, is that their angle? Freeze me to death?

"Now I will show you some other points" the voice I heard as I woke up speaks to the others in the room. She now looks down at me and gives me a devilish smile. "Don't worry Elena, you will feel...Everything!" Then a sinister chuckle. Oh boy! I'm definately not feeling so well.

I am dragged out of my fearful thoughts to scream in intense pain. My leg feels like its being chopped up repeatedly...then the pain stops. Then pain again in my leg but ten times worse... I scream then it stops. What are they doing? I turn my head a bit and see a little metal tray sitting next to the bed, and it has...needles? Pins? What is all of this? "So that was points one and two," she instructs the others.

Feeling minutely brave I had to ask,"Who are you? And what are you doing to me?"

With that same evil smile she answers me, "I am Emily, and you are our new test subject for accupunture. There are so many nerves in your body that are screaming for pain, and I am teaching this lovely group how to pinpoint each one." I take a better look around to see the 'lovely group'. Everyone looks like doctors with their white lab coats, and all eyes trained on me. I take a better look at Emily, short curly auburn hair and a beautifully young face with blue eyes. I ask the next question that has been playing on my mind every time the scenery changes..."When am I?"

"The year is 2069." Holy shit! I went forward this time? I don't know how all of this is possible, but the pain in my chest brings my mind back to the room. I vaguely hear Emily as she's instructing the others about placing the needles for maximum torture. Its not long before my whole body starts burning and pain starts to engulf me. Then I see the group go to leave from my table and Emily bends down to my face to speak to me. "We are going to break for lunch, so just lay here and relax." She laughs as she makes her way to exit the room with the others. I am now alone.

Alone...again. I wonder how long before they come back. My body is on fire with the various needles sticking out from all over yet I am freezing from the cold chill that seems to be increasing every agonizing moment I'm laying here. I try to keep my mind off the pain and maybe rest a moment, but the needles say otherwise. The pain becomes too much I couldn't control the screams and cries that escape my mouth closing my eyes shut.

My screaming subsides as I feel the pain in my body dulling. I open my eyes to find Emily removing the needles. Oh thank goodness! I breath some well needed breaths into my body as I await what will happen next. "I'm going to readjust your straps so I can have you sitting up for the rest of the lesson." Emily tells me.

As she sits me up and restrains me once again with my back exposed, I get a better look around. It looks like an operating room everything so sterile. There's the "lovely group" learning how to torture people but what who I see standing behind the group has me nearly speechless. Ivan and Lucy standing close to Parker! I look down my body to access my damages and..Oh..My..God! Where is my leg?! I am missing my left leg up to my mid thigh! A white covering is bandaging it but My Leg Is GONE! Martha! I groan as I realize that this game won't be over until I am nothing more than just a head or dead. Right now death is looking appealing to me.

I was about to holler out to Parker but was cut short by screaming in terror. I guess its time to continue playing pincushion. Fire shoots thru my chest as each needle is being placed. Just when I thought I couldn't take anymore Emily's voice was ringing in my ears.

"OK now for the last one...this is the most important of them all. This is the death spot." Oh thank you! Put me out of this confusing torture! She continues to explain in detail the affects it will have like she has with every poke. I only hear something about my brain jittering and thumping into my skull. Oh this sounds like fun. I close my eyes and wait as I feel the poke of a needle to the back of my neck...then it goes black.

Then I see a bright blue light!

With the worse headache I have ever remember having I slowly open my eyes. I lift my head and look around. I can't believe where I am!

A/N:

Sorry no hint for the next round this time ...lol. but thanks to all for reading!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for not giving a hint of the next time jump... I couldn't without giving it away. I am enjoying your reviews ... thank you! I hope you enjoy this chapter and hopefully some questions will be revealed.

Elena's POV:

I know where I am! I am sitting behind my steering wheel in front of the same bridge I was when this whole thing started. I look down my body to see I still have both legs and no marks on my body. I have quite the headache but I guess that's normal after having the nightmare I just did. It all felt so real.. I could feel the pain of each lash, the heat of the sea's sun, the fear of the shark and the prick of every needle. It was a very intense dream! I'm sitting here thinking and remembering everything when my passenger side door opens... and in sits Parker.

Oh no... maybe it was a premonition! I lived it in my nightmare and now its coming true! Ugh! I don't think I could relive all of the near death I dreamt about.

"Elena..I assume you remember me." Parker states in a monotone manner. Of course I remember him..he's the one who sent me on this nightmare. I am just staring at him, not knowing what to say or even think. I guess my silience was too much because he continued on. "Quite a dream you had huh? Well, that was my intention." What is he saying? He caused my dreams? He orchestrated each terror I experienced?

"This here is a very handy little vile... still in the works but you were the perfect test subject." He continues, not looking at me. "I was able to control your dreams as I saw fit, and you were able to feel everything physically as you dreamt it." What is this? A Freddy Kruger tactic? He was able to go in my dreams and manipulate my tortures.. I did feel it all in my body, it felt so real! I had to ask, "Why me?"

Turning to look at me he answered, "Because this is the moment in your life that you decided to do something so terrible that it tore a very strong family apart. You wanted revenge and only meant to take out one block of the equation ..but in turn you took out many more than anticipated. Before I came here you were contiplating a new game plan or suicide. Let's just say you did not commit the suicide seeing how in my time today is the day that you will be traveling to the electric chair to answer for what you did. You came up with a plan, but you were also caught. It took this long for your death sentence to be carried out. You only plan on taking out Ana, well...you also took the lives of her two oldest children leaving Christian at home with the newborn. He was never the same since."

"So he lost his wife and two of his brats, surely he went back to his old ways and forgave me. I mean it is what he needs, I did him a favor." I say trying to find out what happened to my dear Christian, I knew family life never suited him so I must have done him a favor. Parker stares venomously at me...pure anger in them blue eyes.

"Actually he's been spending the last 19 years trying to make a life for his son, the last reminder of his one true love. He's tried to make your life behind bars as miserable as he could, they even put you in solitary confinement because the beatings were near death and no one was going to let up until you were dead. I don't blame them, because you took away someone who was not meant to go yet."

So I do suffer some torture, but at least that little mousey bitch is gone. So what's the problem? Well the problem is that I was caught, knowing this I'll have to be more careful in that aspect...but I thought of a plan! I had successfully thought of a plan! I wonder what it was. I was deep in thought when Parker spoke again

"So here is where we stand. I cannot let you go thru with your plan. I am here to ensure that you decide to end it all right now." End it? Why would I? This only gives me the thought that I succeeded in bringing down Anastasia, and I'm sure Christian would welcome me back into his life. Parker continues speaking, "I know what you are thinking, but that won't happen. What will happen is you will take this car, put the pedal to the metal, and drive off that bridge right there. You will die today, either in this time or my time, but I would rather in this time so your decisions do not affect anyone but yourself."

"And if I refuse?" I can't believe what he is telling me! I would rather take my chances rather than take my life, now that I know I can do it.

"There will be no refusal, Elena, and I have a few people with me to ensure that this car goes over that bridge with you in it." As he says this he's pointing to a group standing at the other end of the bridge. I recognized them even if they were dressed in suits...Ivan, Lucy, and Emily. So they are real! Parker once again breaks into my thoughts, "If you think that was quite a dream you had, just wait until you live it. We are all ready to take you on a journey you'll never forget, but it would continue for all time, because once we leave with you, you will never return. Have you ever visited a village where they burn their witches at the stake? Or would you like to visit the Titanic or the Hindenburg? Visit wars throughout history? The possibilities are endless!"

Oh man, I am now realizing I won't be given a chance to do what I truly would like to do. This is truly my death sentence! Do I take my own life or spend how long in torture wondering when I am going to die, if I will die but be eternally in pain with no one but these future brats knowing where I am. Decisions... not sure what to do I look over at Parker to see him staring at me for my decision. As much as I would like to live, I don't want to live in pain, in torture, with no control over my destiny. So I decide to gain back that control, if I am to die (which I know is inevidable) I want to do it my way! So after much deliberation over everything I have heard and experienced in the last who knows how long, I decided to answer dear Parker the answer he's been waiting for.

"I'll do it." I don't know what I'm really saying or even what I think I'm doing, but I know this has to be the best of all of the other outcomes. "But you need to give me a few moments to get my head on and say a few last words to myself"

"I understand that, but also understand that I am not far away...I will be watching you until you take your last breath, whether here or in a different time, so running is not an option for you." Parker warns me. I nod to let him know I understand. "So I will leave you to your thoughts and hope to never officially meet you in the future." And with those words he left my car leaving me alone.

So many thoughts and memories came running thru my head. Some good, and some not so good. I know I must do this for myself, no one else. Its hurting to know that I can no longer be there for Christian, not like I was before. Up to a year ago I was an important person in his life. But now he wanted me dead... and before I killed his wife and kids. I wonder what my plan was? Must have been good...but I will never know. So with the thoughts of Christian younger and in my control I started my car. The thoughts of his will power as I punished him I pressed down on the gas revving my engine. And with the final thought that I am all he will ever need I put my car into drive and began to floor it. Steering my car onto the road of the bridge, I aimed for the guardrail as I saw myself plummeting to the water below. I whispered "I love you Christian" as my car hit the water with such force everything has gone black...

Then I saw a bright white light.

Parker's POV:

I stand with my security as I watch Elena's car fall off the bridge. She made a wise choice because I need to get back home to my own time. As I watched her car sink further into the water memories started surfacing in my mind..my mother holding me as a child, baking my birthday cake while my siblings sang humorously, tending to my scraped knee... then both my parents sitting in the crowd watching me graduate high school. A deep feeling of unconditional love has filled my heart and I now know I have succeeded on this mission. I just want to go home and see for myself that my mother, brother and sister are waiting for me. Their time was cut short before, leaving me before I even knew them... but not now! I hold onto these precious memories as I turn to my three faithful security members as I tell them, "Let's go home!"

A/N:

OK this is the end... I hope you enjoyed it! I am hoping to put some more stories out there eventually... but until then take care everyone!

...DeNae...


End file.
